Rectum and anus performs important physiological function for normal defecation. Due to the function abnormality of rectum and anus, a patient complains of constipation, stool residual feeling, fecal incontinence, and so on.
The methods for verifying the function abnormality of rectum and anus includes colonoscopy, balloon expulsion test, defecography, anus sphincter electromyography, anorectal manometry, and so on. Most represent method testing the function of rectum and anus among them is a anorectal manometry, which is mainly applied to anus sphincter function test and treatment planning for a defecation disorder patient or a perioperative patient of rectum anus area.
A anorectal manometry inserts manometry, which a plurality of pressure sensors are disposed, into anus and obtain pressure value, and determines disease by using the obtained pressure value. In general, a representative value among all sensor values in a manometry is used, or an average value is used, and there is a drawback that an accuracy and reliability of disease determination is deteriorated.
Also, esophagus disease shows aphagopraxia, ptyalorrhea, nausea, and so on, and it is necessary to test esophagus to verify the disease. In case of esophagus movement disease causing aphagopraxia, it is difficult to verify this through upper endoscopy, and it is necessary to perform esophagus internal pressure test, that is to say manometry test. These manometry test is performed by sensors that are arranged at intervals of 5 centimeters in the seventies or eighties to analyze the result value, but a high resolution manometry has been developed in the last decade, in which sensors are arranged at intervals of 1 centimeter dense than that of the conventional art to verify disease.
An impedance test method that is limitedly used to verify a gastroesophageal reflux disease is noticed by an idea that amount of bolus swallowed through esophagus is detected by indirect resistance, and it is attached to a high resolution manometry catheter to be used.
In this connection, a catheter in which a plurality of impedance electrodes are formed in a length direction is inserted into a esophagus in a high resolution impedance manometry, characteristics of bolus is detected based on resistance change, and esophagus disease can be verified by these results. If the amount of transit object in esophagus remains more, the impedance value is lowered, and therefore possibility of esophagus disease is increased.
However, an impedance test method using the high resolution manometry catheter has many limitations in analyzing the result value, decisively does not show accurate objective number, and there was a limitation in a clinical use.
As a back ground art of the present invention, there is a KOREA Patent No. 0816847 (published in 2008.03.19) and Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-0093860(Dec. 16, 2002).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.